Hardcore Leveling Warrior Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, certain users can access a few additional functions. The following information concerns the English Hardcore Leveling Warrior Wiki's administration. For a comprehensive list of Hardcore Leveling Warrior Wiki's administrative history, visit the user rights log. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats, known on the Hardcore Leveling Warrior as All-Stat, control user rights and can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on the wiki. They are a step above an admin. Bureaucrats can grant or revoke rollback rights for users, as well as promote users into moderators and/or chat moderators. Also, Bureaucrats can turn other users into admins or bureaucrats. All bureaucrats on the Hardcore Leveling Warrior have admin, content moderator, thread moderator and chat moderator rights and usually, have the final say on things. Bureaucrats have the "ALL-STAT" tag on their user pages. Who are this wiki's All-Stat? * Nerman3000 (Bureaucrat & Founder); Active. Administrators Administrators, known on the Hardcore Leveling Warrior Wiki as Rankers. Administrators have the "RANKER" tag appear on their user pages. They are users who have additional functions and abilities on the wiki including: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be modified by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing. * "Rollback" undesired edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Who are this wiki's Rankers? * Demotivator (Admin, Template specialist & Affiliations); Active Becoming an administrator For a user to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat rights must grant the user administrator rights. To request them, you may simply ask on the Community Portal, ask on the Forums or you can ask a bureaucrat directly on their talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. Administrative Assistants These sets of users are those who hold specific extra abilities on the wiki, although not to the level of admins. Content Moderators Content moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate parts of the community that host the wikia community's content. Content Moderators are capable of: * Deleting and moving protected pages * Deleting and moving files * Undeleting pages and files * Rollback * Reupload files * Protecting and unprotecting pages * Patrol pages if the community has the RecentChanges patrol feature enabled Who are this wiki's Content moderators? * Timtimsam; Active Chat Moderators Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat in order to moderate the wiki's chat room. They are able to block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes "Banned from chat" at Special:UserRights. Who are this wiki's Chat moderators? * Timtimsam; Active Discussion Moderators Discussion Moderators, are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having social discussions (such as on the Discussion). Discussion Moderators are capable of: * Delete and Unelete posts and replies from any user. * Locking and Unlocking posts. * Moderating chat * Deleting blog comments * Editing and deleting article comment Who are this wiki's Discussion moderators? * Timtimsam; Active Wikia Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in Special:Listusers/staff on any wiki. Please use Special:Contact to contact Wikia staff.